


1000 Repayments

by LunaticClassic



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, maybe mildly suggestive for .5 of a sentence, midori has a gay crisis while cuddling chiaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticClassic/pseuds/LunaticClassic
Summary: For someone so loud and lively, Chiaki had a way of cooling down when the sun set. As the sun embraced the moon, his warmth transfered over to the cold that Midori oft found inhabiting the hollow cavern of his chest, one he thought would be devoid of life for the rest of his days. But Chiaki found a way to gently dip warmth into that void, relentlessly lighting up a fire that managed to roar and rattle Midori to his bones, but also comfort him and convince him that here he was safe. And so, the moon embraced the sun as well.





	1000 Repayments

Even if he did one good thing for Chiaki for just shy of the next three years, he would still be short of repaying him for the thousands of good things that his senior had poured into him in just that  _ one  _ year they had together. 

And knowing himself, Midori knew that even on a good day it would be a challenge, a struggle, to get his hands to move and his body to comply with the niceties that his brain was screaming at him to do. Things as simple as wishing Chiaki a good day or trying to flatten a flyaway hair in that fluffy red brown mess his senior called a  _ look _ seemed impossible. And to make it worse, damn it, it  _ was  _ a look. 

On more than one occasion, he caught himself staring at Chiaki for a moment too long to act, missing his chance to slip in his one good deed for the day. And another tick was marked by on the miss panel on his journey from zero to one thousand. At night he’d sigh, exhaling through his nose in frustration if he failed yet again to show instead of tell Chiaki that he was doing his best to make up for the year Chiaki had lost fussing over that overgrown child of an underclassman. 

Yet at night he wasn’t allowed to fall asleep upset, as not even a second would tick by before he’d feel a set of lips against his throat, marking the spot where the noise of frustration bubbled from, calming him down until his breaths were slow and easy. For someone so loud and lively, Chiaki had a way of cooling down when the sun set. As the sun embraced the moon, his warmth transfered over to the cold that Midori oft found inhabiting the hollow cavern of his chest, one he thought would be devoid of life for the rest of his days. But Chiaki found a way to gently dip warmth into that void, relentlessly lighting up a fire that managed to roar and rattle Midori to his bones, but also comfort him and convince him that here he was safe. And so, the moon embraced the sun as well. 

Little did he know that the cool touch of his hands against fevered skin was what Chiaki loved the most, that leaning into Midori and being able to breathe in his scent was what Chiaki wanted to come back to the most. Every night, Midori wrapped Chiaki up in his arms, and failed to realize that the cage his fingers made along the small of Chiaki’s back was reassurance that he had no intention of leaving and served as repayment itself. 

A thousand favors was what Midori wanted to provide, and if he felt petty enough, he’d like to count each cry of his name that fell from Chiaki’s lips whenever he pinned the smaller man to their bed as one point towards his repayment. But it felt wrong to turn something that he enjoyed doing as something that counted towards his repentance. That is, until he slowly understood that he shouldn’t have thought of this as acts to right his regrets. 

That felt wrong, it felt like he was doing good things without sincerity. And that was the last thing he wanted. It shouldn’t be a chore, he shouldn't feel motivated to be kind out of guilt or shame. But the love had bloomed from within what was once the quiet void of his heart had very much evolved from a place of annoyance. And for that, he  _ did  _ feel guilty- and wanted to show that he’d changed. 

_ I’m not doing this because I’m obligated- I do it because, _ “I love you.” 

And with more resolve in his voice, he sat up, dragging up a sleepy Chiaki up with him. While lacing his fingers against Chiaki’s, he pulled his shorter bed partner into his lap, wanting the contact, craving warmth against his skin.  _ Ironically, much like the way Chiaki used to seek as much skinship as possible. Something Midori used to detest with all his heart- but had become a trait he’d picked up after prolonged contact with Chiaki.  _

“I know I’m going to spend the rest of my life trying, but I’m never going to be able to repay you.” 

Anxiety he knew was always thrumming in the back of his mind was dragged up to the forefront, making his chest feel tight and hot, but not in the way that Chiaki made it feel warm. Almost desperately, he closed his eyes, pressing his nose against Chiaki’s cheek, brushing against supple curves and drinking in the warm radiating him his face.  _ How do I tell you that I care with out.. having to say it?  _

_ Please notice that I’ve changed. _

_ Please know that I’m trying.  _

_ Please know that I care. _

Balling his fist against the back of Chiaki’s shirt, he crumpled the soft fabric, noticing that it had too much give to be anything but his own oversized shirt clinging to Chiaki’s smaller frame. And something about that was just, so endearing. 

An uncomfortable lump formed in his throat, choking him up.  _ You idiot--! How do you do this so easily. Everything you do is so-  _

“I know.” 

A voice slurred, but clear gently pushed through the swirling fog that was swallowing up Midori’s head. The clouds quickly dispersed as the sun broke the confusion and guilt that threatened to swallow Midori whole, and a firm hand slowly carded through his hair. 

“I know you do- ah.. li- love me, that is.” 

Midori felt lips against his skin again, and the curve of a smile pressed against his face.  _ Reassurance. _

“I’ve been watching closely, just like you asked.” 

Another hand moved to rub circles against Midori’s back, coaxing out hiccuping breaths that he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding back. All the while, Midori struggled to keep up with the maturity that was always shoved on him, finally having grown into his size but still wishing he’d been able to be treated his age instead of having responsibility pushed on him. Expectations that he’d never asked for. No one was supposed to believe in him or expect anything of him. 

No one but this colossal fool. 

_ Show not tell, that’s what you said you’d do. _

The nagging voice in his head, in his own voice no less, stabbed at him to stick to his promises- vows he’d exchanged with Chiaki on the eve of his senior’s graduation, professions they’d sealed in promising to try staying together even after their time as students had passed. 

It wasn’t original, but he ached for warmth and comfort, eventually cupping Chiaki’s face to tilt his chin up to catch up his mouth in a desperate kiss, whispering promises to do better and finding strength in knowing that Chiaki was patient, Chiaki was kind. He’d promised to wait for him and follow along as he grew. 

And if it was the last thing he did, Midori wanted to not repay Chiaki, but return his love a thousand times over. 

**Author's Note:**

> what if this was basically sylvix dynamic  
haha jk . . .   
. . . unless? 😳


End file.
